


Protect

by cvtastr0phic



Series: Code Name: White Violin [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dark Vanya Hargreeves, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I apologise, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper Needs A Hug, i should be asleep, shes only doing it to protect siSsy, the commission: we have sissy lmao, the white violin is actually helpful for once, vanya: 👉🏻👀👈🏻, well kinda, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvtastr0phic/pseuds/cvtastr0phic
Summary: Her eyes were glowing with a white hot primal fury, as she stalked towards him, raising her hand up and slamming him onto the ground with her powers.  She knelt down to his level slowly, watching him sputter and choke with glee.This was going to be fun.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy Cooper
Series: Code Name: White Violin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786342
Comments: 17
Kudos: 46





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back wow, this is probably gonna end up short but who cares hshsbsbdh 
> 
> this sort of started as like a sentence in my head and just festered into whatever the fucking fuck this is-
> 
> I honestly just wanted to write prorective but a lil insane vanya doing everything to protect sissy 🥺✌🏻
> 
> Also the next chapter with be out soon hopefully where she meets sissy lmao so shshsidhsjdjshdh

The Hargreeves had come back from the 60’s in the same flash of blue light and feeling of nausea as last time, however things had really gone to shit, what with the fucking sparrow academy and the commission gaining a new head. The Commission decided to draw the Hargreeves out with bait. 

That bait turned out to be Sissy Cooper. 

Upon hearing of this Vanya couldn’t even breathe, panic washing over her in terrifying waves. For the first time she was scared of losing Sissy. 

Those times with Carl and the FBI she was certain she could protect her, but this? This was on a whole new level, and with blindingly high stakes.

Those FOOLS thought they could draw her in like an animal to the slaughterhouse, because they had Sissy?

She would protect that woman if it cost her life. Sissy deserved that at the bare minimum.   
She loved her.  
People would do anything for love, right? Well, she sure as fuck wasn’t going to lose her to some superior time travelling snob. 

No.

Vanya got to the commission with a suitcase, after a heated back and forth conversation with Five.

In a telltale flash of blue light, she materialised, stumbling forwards a little, letting the momentum carry her forward as she ducked behind a desk.   
The room was empty, the lights dimmed, lined with rows of dark desks, papers littering the main table, she caught glimpses of what they were talking about. 

Assassinations, Politics, Wars-

Apocalypses.

Ha, she thought, have fun with that one.

Slowly cocking her head to the side, she listened, it was something she’d learnt to do, singling our noises and focusing on certain ones, like heartbeats, until she had an entire blueprint of a building. The people in it, the rooms, everything, she knew, she could hear crystal clear as if they were right next to her.

Carefully getting up from her crouched position, successfully avoiding knocking anything off the desk, she strode over to the door, inhaled sharply and opened it exaggeratedly, immediately noticing the two guards stood by the pillars, worried looks rapidly etching onto their faces fumbling for their guns. 

What idiots. They thought BULLETS could stop her?

Vanya smiled, and time almost seemed to slow down a little as she gave in to the temptation to take the reigns of sound into her hands, to wreak destruction with it, it filled her with adrenaline as she lazily swatted her hand to the side, watching as the bullets flew to one side, dropping harmlessly to the floor, the surprised yells of the guards only fueling her power.

With a small giggle, she lifted her hand up into the air, a guard following it, his hands immediately rushing to his neck, his legs flailing as he struggled to break free of the iron grip she had.

The other guard decided to drop his gun fearfully and rush head-on towards her.

His mistake.

Seconds before he hit her, her other hand thrust out, sending him flying across the hallway, hitting a mirror on the other end, she gave a satisfied grin as a loud crack rang out, his heartbeat no longer loud in Vanya’s ear. 

Vanya slowly turned her attention to the other guard, relenting her grip on him a little.

“I’m only going to ask you this once. And your going to answer me. Truthfully. Okay?”

The guard whimpered a little, having given up on trying to reach his gun now, resorting to staring at Vanya, terrified. 

“Where are you holding Sissy Cooper, because I sure as hell don’t mind doing this all day before you tell me..”

Reluctantly shaking his head, the guard shakily whispered, “I c-can’t- p-please just let me go-“

Hissing, Vanya tightened her grip until he was choking again.

“I-okay- I’ll t-gah-tell you!-“

“Good, just what I wanted to hear.”

“They’re holding her downstairs- gah- in a chamber-“

That was the final straw for her. 

They were locking her in some chamber?   
Like an animal?  
Like SHE WAS?

The familiar white haze clouded her eyes as they glowed with anger, she could feel the white violin’s excitement burning beneath her skin, almost feel her frozen white hand on vanya’s shoulder as Vanya sliced her hand horizontally, blood seeping from the guards chest as he fell.

“Shh.. that was great darling, your doing amazing..” The demon whispered consolingly.

It was just like last time. Except, this time they were protecting. This time, they were one in their unrivalled rage.

“Ah.. Miss Hargreeves. I thought you’d come here.”

Vanya whipped around. 

Of course.

Five said there would be a replacement.

“You.. took away.. Sissy.. she was safe-“ Vanya croaked out, just barely holding herself back from immediately ripping this guy apart.

And laughing. 

“Ah, yes, well, we had to get you here somehow, didn’t we? Besides, she’s not that badly injured.

Yeah, she’s heard enough.

Her eyes glowed with that white hot primal fury, as she stalked towards him, raising her hand up and slamming him onto the ground with her powers. She knelt down to his level slowly, watching him sputter and choke with glee. 

This was going to be fun.

An almost manic grin spread across her face as she reached over and gripped his throat tightly, pinning him down with her knee.

“you DARE TOUCH HER, you filthy bastard, YOU FUCKING HURT HER-“  
Her voice took a terrifying almost ethereal quality as her fury completely consumed her, mingling with the white violin.

She raised her hand, watching it slowly turn white with the power she was gathering, gazing as the energy formed and plunged the it into his body, watching him scream as it slowly burnt him from the inside.

Withdrawing her hand, unscathed, she stood up, brushing off the flannel she was wearing.

Time to go find Sissy.


End file.
